Secrets
by sharksfan17
Summary: Emily Hill is new in Ipswich. She is immideately introdced to the Sons of Ipswich and their friends. She too has a secret that she will do anything to keep. Who will find out about who's secret first. Caleb/oc
1. Chapter 1

AN: New story! I love it! I hope you do to! I dont own anything. In my story Sara isnt new she grew up in Ipswich and is dating Tyler, and instead of going to Nickys before the first day of school, its reversed, they went to the party at the dells.

Emily Hill didn't want to move. That was the one thing that she had never planned on doing. She loved the pacific ocean. The way it felt when she was swimming in it. But out wasn't doing any good. Emily was on her way to Ipswich, Massachusetts. To the Atlantic ocean. That sucked. She was driving behind her dads Chevy in her brand new light blue hummer. The two were almost to their destination, or that's what her dad told her over the phone. Emily had no clue what the house was going to look like. All she knew was that it was ocean front, and that was the thing that made her happy. She didnt care about what the house looked like, or how the people at school treated her. It was all about swimming. Never for school, just because she loved it and because she had to. In order for her to survive.

When Emily was born she had a very rare type of disease. One that know one knew how to cure. Her father was devistated, he didnt want to loose her. She was the only thing he had left. Her mother had died durring child birth. Joe, her father, had no clue what to do. So he prayed that someone would help save his daughter. Later on that night, a man appeared. He walked into the waiting room and sat down next to Joe. The two began talking, Joe eventually knew the man to be Kevin Pope. He told the strange man about their situation, and the man promised that she would be better.

The next day she was. The disease seemed to disapear. Joe noticed a note that had some how been placed into his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it.

_Joe,  
I hope the wellness of your daughter has come before you have found this note. Starting at the time you arrive home, you may notice something different when you bathe her. It was the first thing that came to mind when I saved her. As crazy as it may sound, she will turn into a mermaid. But she will live, thats the most important part, right?_

The note ended with that. Joe was extremely confused. When he took Emily home and he bathed her, it was true what the man said, his daughter grew a light silver tail. Instead of her normal dark blue eyes, they became dark, pink eyes.

As Emily grew she loved the way that she was. She would laugh at the girls who wished that they were mermaids. She would never hate the way that she was. Even up to her senior year in high school. She loved being a mermaid. She was glad that the school she went to was close to water. She would change when she wanted to, and even sometimes she had to. She would start out by sneezing, then coughing, if she still ignored the itch she had to change, she would begin shaking. Thankfully she had never gotten that way when she was at school.

Emily watched her dad pull off of the freeway. She decited that it was the right moment to pay more attention as to where she was going. She followed her dads truck to a cottage looking home. It was made our of brick. She immideately fell in love. She parked her hummer and walked around to the trunk to get her suitcase. It only had a few items in it. Her father had brought her things here while she was hanging out with her friends. She walked with her suitcase towards the home. She entered it and went up the staris and found the room that was hers. Her father told her that it was the bigest one in the home, it was supposed to be the master bedroom, but her father took the smaller room. She set her things down and looked at the time, it was only nine thirty. So, she decited to drive around town and see what it looked like. She told her dad where she was going, and got into her hummer and left. She drove around and got lost. She eventually saw a light in the woods, and tons of parked cars. Emily decited that it was an end of the school party. She parked her hummer next to an old beat up car, and began walking towards the loud music playing. She looked all over the grounds and at the people, some were dancing and others were talking.

She walked closer towards the party, hoping to go un-noticed. That didnt go according to plan. A girl with lightish dark coloured skin stepped in front of her. Emily came to a jumping stop.

"Are you new here?" The girl asked. She had dark brown hair and eyes. Emily looked at her, still in shock. She placed a strand of her dark blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." She replied unsure of what was to come next. The girl smiled and grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her to where she was standing before she scared her. As she was walking she spoke.

"I thought so. I didnt recognize you. Its a small town so every unfamiliar face is a newbie." She said. She came to a stop next to a group of people. They all looked at me, and I just stood there, feeling akward. "I'm Kate, and this is Pouge my boyfriend, Sara, Tyler, Reid, Caleb and Chase." She said and they all nodded at me being there.

"I'm Emily." She said. She watched the blonde one. She couldnt remember his name, Kate was speaking really fast. He was looking at her, his eyes moving up and down her body. She immideately became uncomfortable.

"You know, I think that your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said. The rest of the group shook their heads, laughing almost.

"I'm guessing that isnt the first time you have tried that on a girl." She asked folding her arms across her chest, he didnt speak, so she guessed that she was correct. "Next time, find a better pick up line." The group laughed at what she was saying.

"I would listen to her Reid." The guy with longest hair said, His name was Pouge she thought. She remembered that just be he is Kate's boyfriend. She was going to have a hard time with all of these names.

"Nice one." Another boy said. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He smiled softly at Emily. "I'm Caleb. Kate was rushing through the names and you looked kind of confused." She laughed at his comment. It was so very true.

"Thanks." Emily replied. She smiled at Caleb.

"Where are you here from?" Another boy asked, he had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had his arms wrapped around the blonde girl, Sara. Emily remembered his name as Tyler. She felt relieved, she had down majority of the poeples names, which was a huge thing for her. A few seconds later, the music stopped and a guy came on the

"Im from Los Angeles." She replied, instead of saying the normal LA.

"Guys Dylan just called, he said he just saw three cop cars coming down old dells road." He said. Everyone in the place scattered.

"Come on." Caleb said to her. She was just standing there. She had never had to run from cops because of a party. She walked with Caleb to the cars. Reid was on the other side of her. Still trying to get her to notice him, but she wasn't. "You going to Spencer?"

"Yeah. It's really nice here. I just stumbled upon the party."

"Oh really? Was it that loud?"

"I don't think so. I got lost." She said, blushing slightly. She didn't know why she did. It was natural to get lost in a place that you are unfamiliar with. They approached the cars. The blonde girl, Sara, Kate and the other guy, she couldnt remember his name, it was something that a dog did, fetch, no Chase. got into the car parked next to mine, and Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pouge got into the black hummer across from Emily's blue one. Emily got into her hummer and drove away. She drove back home. Once she got to her house she parked the hummer and got out of it. She walked up to her room and a sneeze escaped her. She rolled her eyes and quickly went to put on her swim suit. She grabbed a towel and went out of her house, walking towards the ocean.

She placed her towel on the sand and scanned the area quickly, looking for a rock to jump off of. She eventually found one. She carefully walked over to the rock farthest away from the shore. She got on it, sneezing one more time and she dove into the water.

The water was defiantly cooler here than it was in California. Emily came up to the surface shivering. She knew that in a few moments she would get use to the water. She dove under the water and looked around, it was very had to see. She would have to explore more in the morning. She slowly swam to shore. Once she couldn't swim anymore she pulled herself up to drier land. Once she was completely out of water, she transformed back, bathing suit and all. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked to her shower. She didn't transform when she took showers, it was only in oceans and in chlorinated pools. Once she was done taking her shower she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Emily woke up in the morning not wanting to go to school what so ever. She slowly got up and went into the bathroom to take another shower. Once she finished she went back into her connecting room and put on her uniform. She absolutely hated it. Emily stood in front of the wall to floor mirror, and looked at herself. She messed with her bangs, trying to swoop them from one side, then another. She ended up with putting them normally. She brushed her wavy hair, wondering if she should straighten it or not. She decided not to. Emily shrugged her shoulders. She put a little bit of light pink make up on her eyelid and walked to the mirror once more, then decided that she was ready to face the halls of Spencer. She grabbed her black purse and she walked down the stairs. Once she got into the kitchen, she looked at her clock.

"Crap." Emily muttered to herself. She grabbed her keys and ran out to her Hummer. She started the hummer and drove to Spencer, thank god that the school gave her directions to getting to the school. She got there on time, she had no idea how she did so. She parked next to a silver mustang. Emily walked towards the main office, or what she thought where it was. She walked inside and walked to the secretaries. She told them that she was a new student. They took her to a councilor where she made her schedule. She got her schedule from the counselor and walked off to class, a class that she was extremely late to.

Once she walked into the classroom all the eyes turned and looked at her. Her first class was English. She noticed familiar faces, the ones she had met at the dells the previous night. Emily walked over to the teacher and handed him the note. He took the note and told her to sit next to Mr. Danvers, who ever that was. She looked up and Caleb was slightly moving his hand. So that she knew where he was. She walked up to where he was. She could hear people whispering, probably talking about her. She didn't care, she lived in LA, the gossip capital of the world. Emily sat down next to Caleb.

"Your late." He said then he smiled. She looked at him, he actually looked good in his uniform, she hated it, she thought that she looked terrible in it. She smiled slightly at him.

"I know. I lost track of time." She said, turning her head slightly so that she couldnt see his reaction but Emily heard him laugh slightly. She just shook her head and payed attention in class. The teacher talked about what authors they were going to do through out the year. She didnt pay attention to what he was saying, she could care less.

"What classes do you have?" Caleb asked her. She pulled up her bag from under her seat and searched through the bag for her schedule. Once she found it she handed it to him. She didnt pay attention to him going over her schedule. "We have a few classes besides this one togeather, History, Physics and Swimming."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" She asked in disbelif, hoping that he just said something like swimming.

"That we have classes togeather."

"I got that part, what classes was that again?" Emily asked once again, this time her voice was a little bit louder, but no one could hear her, she hoped.

"History, Physics and Swimming." He repeated slowly, making sure that she understood his words. She laughed.

"Thats really funny, because I cant swim." She lied. She hoped that that sounded believeable enough.

"Thats not good." He said believing every word that she had said. "I'll take you to get that fixed at lunch." He said smiling, she nodded. The ending bell rang and she got up and followed Caleb out of the classroom. She saw the rest of the group walk over to where she and Caleb were.

"Emily, you made it." Kate said and Emily nodded.

"Yeah, late. Nice entrance by the way. Sweet and Innocent." Reid said to her.

"So, your always on time to things im guessing. I could learn from you." Emily replied with sarcasam.

"Anytime you want baby." She could barely see it but Caleb elbowed Reid.

"Unlike you, im going to get to my class withoug getting lost." With that she turned and walked away. The firther away that she got she just remembered her class, Calculus, not the room number, nothing. She got out her bag and began looking for her schedule, which she couldnt find anywhere. She suddenly remembered that Caleb had her schedule. She turned and began walking back to find Caleb. As she was walking she ran into someone. She stumbled back a bit. She had run into Caleb.

"You okay there?" He asked her. She nodded. He pulled her schedule out of her pocket. "I believe you forgot this."

"Thanks." Emily replied smiling at him. She began walking off.

"By the way." Caleb said. "Your class is right there." He pointed to the classroom right next to where he was standing, she made her way back to where he was standing.

"Thanks." She said once again walking into the classroom. She sat down in a seat and waited for the class to be over.

She was glad that her next class was Physics. From there, Caleb could take her to get her schedule changed. She couldnt believe that she hadnt noticed that before. That would have ended in a huge disaster, she didnt even want to imagine that happening to her. It was her worst nightmare. Emily quickly shook that thought out of her mind. She quickly found her class and walked inside. Caleb was already sitting in the class, she decited to sit down next to him.

"You seemed to find this place okay." He said and she shook her head.

"If I would have had my schedule I wouldnt have had that problem." She replied and he laughed.

"Well, I have to sit through another class with you?" Emily heard a voice say. Her head shot up and Reid was standing right there.

"There are other seats in the class room. Pick one."

"Where is the fun in that?" He said sitting down next to her.

"For me, nothing. Just an annoying little bird chirping." Once she finished her sentence the bell rang.

"Damn. I was going to move too."

"Asshole." She muttered to herself. Caleb had been laughing at their entire conversation.

"Dont worry. He is an ass." Caleb whispered to her.

"I'm beginning to realize that." Emily said rolling her eyes.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Emily hated physics. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that Reid was sitting next to her, or the fact that the subject sucked. After the class, the three of us walked out of the classroom. Caleb pulled his phone out of his pocket and he looked at it and sighed.

"What?" Emily asked him. He shook his head.

"My mother is freaking out about something. She didn't tell me anything. Reid, can you take Emily to get her schedule changed."

"Why?" Reid and Emily asked at the same time.

"Because she has to change her classes." Caleb said and she left it at that. She silently thanked him for doing that.

"But why?" Reid asked once again.

"Because I have a class that I already took." Emily finally said to shut him up. Reid nodded slightly. Caleb turned and left. He seemed panicked.

"So what's the real reason?" Reid asked her. He was hoping that he could get a real answer out of her. "Because whatever class it is I doubt that you have 'already taken it'" He said to her. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Cant you just leave it alone and show me where the damn office is?" Emily finally asked.

"All you had to do was ask princess." Reid replied and he smirked walking down the hall. He left Emily standing there.

"Reid!" She said flustered and she began walking after him.

"I knew that you would come back for me." He said and put his arm around her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and let his arm stay there. She didnt like it, but she figured that it would be easier for her to get her schedule changed that way. As the two of them walked down the hallways everyone was staring at her and Reid. Normally, she was use to people staring at her. Her boyfriend in LA was the capitan of the football team. Everyone wante to be his girl. She knew that Reid was not like that. She knew that he was the playboy type.  
Emily grabbed Reids arm and gently slid it off of her shoulder. He just let it go, he was still leading her to the office, she hoped. Reid stopped at a door.

"Is this it?" She asked looking at him questionly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You tell me." He replied shoving his hands into his pockets. Emily didnt even reply, she was too pissed off. At the moment, she hated Caleb for leaving her with this thing. Emily opened the door and saw the swimming pool. She froze. She could smell the chlorine, her entire body began to shake. Her body needed the water. She was in a daze. Without knowing what she was doing, she took a step forward. Emily felt arms wrap around her and pull her back out of the chlorinated room. The door closed with a thud, Emily took a deep breath and the shaking stopped. She didnt want to look at Reid, she was afraid that her eyes would be pink.

"Thanks." She barely managed to get out.

"You are one really strange person." Reid said to her, she opened her eyes, hoping that they wernt pink. She looked up at him and he didnt have a shocked look on his face, so she took that as a good sign. "Come on. Lets go to the office."

"Well if someone didnt take me here first, I might already have my schedule changed already!" Emily said to him. He just shrugged his shoulders. He began walking somewhere else and she followed him. He walked to a door and opened it for her. She walked inside and it was the office. Emily walked over to a counter and patiently waited for someone to notice her.

"Hello Reid." Someone behind the counter said to him.

"Hi." He replied. "My friend has a problem with her schedule. Is there any way that she can get it changed?" He asked.

"Sure thats no problem." The lady said to Reid. Emily smiled. "Hold on one moment." The lady said. "You can go on back."

"Come on. I'll take you there." Reid said to her. She followed behind him. He walked into a small office.

"I would like to change my schedule." Emily said to the man who paid no attention to her.

"What class?"

"Swimming."

"You cant change that class. It is mandatory."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked. She was in total disbelif.

"Spencer is a swimming based school. Every student has to take swimming at one point."

"I cant swim." She lied, hoping that that would work.

"Well learn to." He said rudely. That was enough. Emily walked out of the office and out to the hallways. She found a bench near where the office was and she sat down, thinking of what she should do next. She put her head in her hands.

"You can skip." Reid said to her. She barely noticed that he was standing infront of her.

"I have never skipped a class before." She said looking at him.

"If you skip you become disenrolled in the class. I'll skip with you."

"But you actually like swimming."

"So, i'm on the swim team, i dont get kicked out of swim. Besides, Caleb is the capitan." Reid sat down next to her. "You know you want to." He said and she smiled. The bell rang telling them to get to class. "I'm skipping with or without you." Emily looked at him once more. She stood up.

"Are you just gonna sit there? You better have a pretty damn good idea of skipping." Emily put her hands on her hips and waited for him to stand up. Once he did, he spoke.

"You got a car?" She nodded slightly. "I'm driving."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Emily tossed Reid the keys to her hummer. She noticed that the mustang that she had been parked next to had disappeared. She got into the passenger seat and Reid backed out of the parking spot and he left the parking lot.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked her. She looked at him like she was crazy.

"I just move here. I have no idea what there is to eat in this town." Emily said and Reid laughed at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Reid said back to her. She just shook her head. He pulled up to a diner and he found a parking space. He parked and got out of the hummer. Emily did the same and she walked with Reid. The hostess sat us down at our table.

She handed us our menu's and Emily noticed that Reid's eyes were elsewhere. Once the waitress left she set her menu down.

"What's up Reid?" Emily asked and Reid kept silent. She looked around and saw that there were only two people working at the small diner. A male and a female. The male was helping another table. The female walked over to us.

"Welcome to Karla's. Can I get some drinks started for you?" she said without looking up once she did, she looked from Reid to Emily. Emily saw her eyes go from happy to sad when she saw Emily.

"Hey Reid." The girl said.

"Hey Kayla This is my-" Reid began to say but Emily cut him off.

"I'm his sister. We just met, so things are kinda of awkward." She said and Kayla laughed. "Can I get a coke." She asked and Kayla nodded. Reid ordered a coke also. Once she left, Emily opened up the menu, she could feel Reid glaring at her. She set down her menu. "What?"

"Why did you-?" He asked her.

"She looked like she was going to kill me. Besides I think that she likes you." Emily said smiling. Reid just shook his head.

"No she doesn't." He tried to argue but she shook her head.

"No she definitely likes you." He didn't respond to what she said. He just stared off into space. She could see a slight smile on his face. Emily let out a little laugh. He looked at her and she knew that she had been right. His face went from smiling to serious in one second, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Caleb is wondering where you are." He told her. Kayla came back and gave us our drinks. We both ordered our food and she left. She heard Reid's phone vibrate. He smirked when he saw the responce.

"What did you do?" She asked him. He just shook his head, immideately she became worried of what he had said to Caleb.

"Dont worry. I just told him that you couldnt get out of the class so you skipped." Reid replied and she let out a little laugh.

"I have a feeling that he isnt going to like that answer too much." Emily said and he just shook his head. She was glad that he hadnt asked about what happened when he took her to the pool. She shook her head, she didnt even want to think about what would have happened if she jumped in. She would brobably have to move somewhere else, and she liked it her.

"Emily!" Reid said waving his hand infront of her face, trying to get her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"You looked spaced." He said. Emily looked down and he food was infront of her. Emily took a bite of her food. The two ate in almost silence. They would only say a few things. Once they finished eating, and they argued over who was going to pay, they decited that it was time to leave. Just as Reid stepped out of the door, Emily stopped him.

"Go ask her out." She told him. Reid just shook his head and he attempted to leave, but Emily put her arm up holding him off. "Reid." She said.

"I dont date." He argued.

"Learn to." She replied and pushed him inside the place. He almost fell into her. Emily watched as he awkwardly asked her to Nickys that night, she smiled and agreed.

"Can we go now?" Reid asked and she nodded. The two walked out of the restaraunt and got into Emily's Hummer. Reid drove them back to school. The two went off to their next class. History was Emily. She walked into the class with the rest of her school mates. She found a seat next to Caleb and sat down.

"So how was lunch?" He asked, his voice seemed a little harsh.

"It was good. I found Reid a girlfriend." She said like it was nothing. Caleb looked at her. "What?"

"You found Reid a girlfriend." She nodded. "I thought that that was impossible."

"He invited her to go to Nickys tonight." She said, not knowing what Nicky's was.

"I think that we are all gonna go. Want to join?" Caleb asked.

"Sure." Emily replied to him. The two talked through out the class.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Caleb asked as they exited the class room. The two were walking towards their cars.

"Sure." Emily thought about her address for a few seconds then she gave it to him.

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Sure." She replied getting into her Hummer and driving home.

Please Review!


End file.
